


Double the Omega, Double the Fun

by Junelover14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxious Keith (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Protective Lance (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junelover14/pseuds/Junelover14
Summary: Lance grinned some more. “Dude, if you need some time to nest and all that you should have just told us. We would have understood.”It all made perfect sense now! The irritable attitude. The blanket cocoons and the cushion hugging. Lance even remembers Keith eating more helpings then usual at mealtimes. All classic signs of an Omega in preheat. It’s no wonder no one could figure it out before Lance since no one but Lance was an Omega. Omegas tend to have a greater sense than Alphas and Betas for these kinds of things. It’s theorized that Omegas gained this sixth sense as a way to both avoid rutting Alphas or protect fellow Omegas from intrusions or worse. Lance would have got it sooner, but he’s never seen Keith in preheat before. Since every Omega smells different, preheats also differ from Omega to Omega.When Lance goes to comment on this new realization, he looks up to find Keith staring at him in complete horror.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 206





	Double the Omega, Double the Fun

“Would you get lost!” Lance heard as he entered the communal lounge. He wasn’t surprised at all to find the annoyed voice belonged to the extra grumpy red paladin himself, Keith Kogane. 

Keith was usually a little irritating, but he has been a little bitch for about a week now. Lance didn’t get it. Sure, things have been a bit on the slow side lately, but not so slow that the samurai didn’t get to stab a few dozen Galra. He had no good excuse to be so pissy with everyone. But if anyone, read Shiro, tried to talk to him about it he’d just growl something along the lines of “I’m fine” or “I’m so tough and amazing that you people can’t possibly help me at all!”

It looked like Shiro’s efforts just got rejected yet again. He’s started coming at Keith like an experiment lately. He’s trying different times in the day to ambush the boy with ‘the feelings’ talk. So far, as far as Lance has noticed anyway, no time is the right time but absolutely never be emotional first thing in the morning. Not only will Keith shut down and hide from the rest of the team for the entire day, but he will also bite your head off with nothing but an icy look before he leaves. Lance shivered. Shiro almost actually looked unnerved after that look. Almost. 

Lanced guessed his experiment had finally reached after dinner time. Lance had stepped out after he had eaten to take a quick shower, and while he was gone Shiro must have struck. 

Keith was bundled under a space blanket on the couch with the couch cushion from the space next to him in a stranglehold on his lap. He has chosen to sit at the end of the couch so it seems the kidnapped cushion was an attempt to keep anyone from sitting next to him. Not that it did much to stop Shiro’s parental hovering. 

While Keith looked like he wanted to fuse into the couch, Shiro had his “big brother” smile on, with only a bit of strain so good for him, and his hands on his hips. “Keith, come on, you’ve been upset lately.” Shiro said, “It’s not that hard to see.” 

“I. Am. Fine.” Keith growled back. He huddled closer to the cushion in his arms. It kinda seemed like it was holding him together. Like it brought Keith some kind of comfort. 

“Oh!” Lance gasped, pulling the arguing pair’s eyes to him. Lance grinned shamelessly. “I got this, Shiro. No need to worry anymore.”

Before either could speak their no doubt insulting thoughts of disbelief, and before Keith could run away, Lance pulled him off the couch, blanket and all, and started leading him out of the room by the shoulders. 

Keith was so confused by the sudden involvement on Lance’s part that he didn’t start digging his heels into the floor until the door had already slid shut behind them. “Lance--” Keith slapped Lance’s hands away from him. “What the hell are you doing?” 

Lance grinned some more. “Dude, if you need some time to nest and all that you should have just told us. We would have understood.”

It all made perfect sense now! The irritable attitude. The blanket cocoons and the cushion hugging. Lance even remembers Keith eating more helpings then usual at mealtimes. All classic signs of an Omega in preheat. It’s no wonder no one could figure it out before Lance since no one but Lance was an Omega. Omegas tend to have a greater sense than Alphas and Betas for these kinds of things. It’s theorized that Omegas gained this sixth sense as a way to both avoid rutting Alphas or protect fellow Omegas from intrusions or worse. Lance would have got it sooner, but he’s never seen Keith in preheat before. Since every Omega smells different, preheats also differ from Omega to Omega. Lance has sensed preheat on other omegas at the garrison but Keith has always kept to himself so Lance never got close enough to learn what the boy was supposed to smell like. Not to mention the fact that Keith always reacts strangely to normal human stuff. Lance can’t remember a time where the two of them reacted to a situation in the same way, but Lance guesses they have at least the Omega response in common.

When Lance goes to comment on this new realization, he looks up to find Keith staring at him in complete horror.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Keith stuttered. Lance can’t remember if he’s ever seen Keith stutter before. “I can’t be--- I’ve never been--- How the hell would you even know that anyway?!”

Lance blinked at him then raised an eyebrow. “Dude, chill. It’s just a thing that happens to Omegas. Not a reason to get all panicky and squeaky.”

Keith moaned into his couch cushion. He must have forgotten he was holding it because he pulled back to stare at it in confusion. 

Lance nodded like that was proof right there. He pointed at the cushion. “Yeah, see. Holding and hoarding soft stuff that probably smells like all of us. That’s what finally tipped me off to what was going on with you. I’d always steal the blankets off my family's beds when I started preheat. I’d make a pillow fort and everything.”

Something about that explanation made Keith relax his death grip on the pillow. “You mean you’re a--” He cut himself off and looked away. 

This boy better start finishing his sentences. Lance tilted his head. “What you can’t tell? We’re the only Omega’s on the team.”

Keith blushed, “But you’re always so…” 

Lance laughed, “Oh. Yeah, well, my whole family’s Alphas so I guess I never picked up on those soft and quiet omega stereotypes.” 

Keith looked back at Lance, blush slightly faded and suddenly more interested, “All of them? What about your Dam?”

Lance shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck, “I don’t know. He ran off shortly after my younger sisters were born. I guess the number of children he had started to freak him out so he bailed.” 

“I’m sorry.” Keith’s eyebrows scrunched together, “That sucks.”

Lance shrugged again. “Well, whatever.” He waved a hand as if to wipe away the topic. “You get it though, right? The whole no Omega examples thing? I mean half of the people at the garrison thought you had to be an Alpha with the way you acted.”

Keith growled, “What did they know, anyway?”

Lance raised his hands in surrender. “Yeah, you really need to get going on that nest. I’ll tell the others to leave you alone. Don’t hold out next time, Dude. It’s a killer on your perception of life.” 

“I don’t need one. I’m not going into Heat.” Keith snapped.

“I beg to differ, Buddy.” Lance wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulders and started leading him towards his bedroom. Better to get him out of the public hallway so no one else has to deal with the Omegas wrath. “Now that I know to look for it, you smell exactly like an Omega about to go feral.” Lance leaned closer as if to get another confirming sniff. 

Keith rolled his shoulders back and shook his head. “No way. I’ve never---” He stopped.

Lance sighed. There are those unfinished sentences again. He looked over at the red paladin and suddenly Lance noticed that Keith’s eyes were horrified again. That white-knuckled grip on the cushion was back and with his arm around him, Lance could feel minute shakes coming from Keith. “Hey, it’s okay man." Lance soothed as best he could while patting his shoulder. “I was nervous having mine in space too, but it's really no different than usual. Just different foods is all.”

“No! I can’t do this!” Keith huddled into himself. He looked about ready to either vomit or cry. 

Lance stopped walking. “Keith, what’s wrong? Why’re you so scared?”

If Lance wasn’t basically holding him, he wouldn’t have heard Keith whisper, “I haven’t had a Heat since my first one when I presented.”

“What?” Lance squeaked. “How’s that even possible?!”

“I got taken to the doctor once after starting at the garrison and they said something about safe environments and needing regular amounts of food.”

Oh. That made sense. Once when Lance was sick with the flu and couldn’t hold down any food, he had missed his Heat for that month. He didn’t notice until afterward because he was high on a fever at the time. 

And Keith’s always had a really rocky home life from what Lance has heard from Shiro and that mind-meld thing the team does sometimes for training. Keith was in foster care for most of his childhood and then the garrison recruited him. The garrison where teachers were actually superior officers who would punish a cadet if they ever missed a class with extra laps around the building or skipping dinner. Lance had a really hard time there himself and he didn’t have the same spacey, delinquent vibe that Keith had. Then he lived in that shack in the middle of the freaking desert for a year. Where did he get his food? Did he hunt? Did he drive that hoverbike of his into a nearby town to buy supplies? If so, where did he get the money?

Without thinking, Lance said, “Is this really the first time you have ever felt safe enough to go into Heat?”

Keith blushed and shrank further into himself if that was even possible, “I guess.”

“That is both so incredibly messed up and kind of heartwarming.”

Keith stared at Lance with wide eyes. “What?”

“You trust us so much that your body is allowing itself to turn full Omega for a few days.” Lance smiled at him. “That’s so sweet, Dude!”

Keith grimaced, “Glad you’re happy about it.”

At that, Lance pushed down the warm and fuzzies. “No no, you have nothing to worry about. I’ll prove your instincts aren’t wrong.”

“How are you going to do that?”

“As the ship’s resident expert on all things Omega. I nominate myself as your guide to the entire Heat process. You can count on me!” Lance stepped back enough to give Keith an overly dramatic bow. 

Keith creaked a little smile. “You’d do that? For me?”

Lance straightened back up and grinned brightly. “What are friends for, My Dude?”

“Okay,” Keith smiled a little wider, still looking overwhelmed and nervous, but not so freaked out anymore. “What’s first?”

“We go to your room and get started on that nest.”


End file.
